Ikutos moving castle
by TakumiK
Summary: If I say anything it'll spoil it... It's based off of howls moving castle. Click on it and see for yourself.


I don't own the characters. The main story line is based off of howls moving castle.

Amu POV

Another depressing day. Another day with no life. Playing piano. It's what father would've wanted, but it doesn't make me happy... I work at a cafe where I play the Piano. My dad taught me how to play when I was four, so Im fairly good. I don't enjoy it as much anymore. It reminds me of my father too much, and he's... Gone. The place I live in is next to the cafe. I live there with another family of four. My moms friend and her daughters. They happen to own the cafe as well, so they let me work there for money. My moms friend is named Nadeshiko. She has beautiful purple hair that flows down to her waist and sparkling orange eyes. Her daughters look just as good... There's Rima who has blonde curly locks that reach down to her knees, pale skin, and doll like features. Then there's Rikka who has shoulder length burgundy hair and emerald green eyes. Last but not least, there's Sue, who has beautiful blonde hair. When there's light on it, it looks as if its tinted green. She's really good as cooking too... As for me, well Im not anywhere near as beautiful... I wish I was...

"Amu!" Nadeshiko called for me. "The girls and I are going out, do you want to come with us?"

All I wanted was some time alone. I mean, they are nice people, but I really need time to myself. I shook my head. "No Im fine... You can go on without me." I faked a smile to assure her that I was ok.

"Alright," nadeshiko said cautiously. "Suit you-" the three sisters interrupted her by gasping. They shoved their way to the window.

"Look Rima! Rikka! It's Ikutos moving castle!" Sue crooned. Curious, I made my way over to the window. My eyes widened. Out in the distance I could make out a gigantic, metal machine. Ive never seen anything like it before! I gaped at it with my jaw dropped in shock until it disappeared into the wastes. One of Easters imperial ships passed by. Could they be looking for the machine?

"I heard that Ikuto is a wizard that travels all over the place stealing young women's hearts and eating them!" Said Sue timidly. "Idiot. You don't have to worry. He only does that to pretty girls!" Rima teased. Rikka started to roll on the floor and laugh hysterically. "H-hey!" Sue blushed.

"Come on ladies, play nice. Now lets go have some fun!" Nadeshiko smiled. The three sisters giggled and nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but smile.

"See you later Amu!" They said.

Im glad I finally have the place to myself. I smiled and skipped to the house next door. I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my hat off of the dresser. I sashayed up to the mirror and placed the hat on my light pink hair. I smiled playfully and twirled around as my blue dress started to flow. I giggled and looked at my reflection. The young woman had pink elegant hair placed back into a long braid. Her amber eyes seemed bright and cheerful. She was truly beautiful... There's no way that could be me though... I frowned and stubbornly shoved the hat further down my head. I promised to visit my sister recently, so I might as well head over there... I snatched the directions to her workplace and stiffly walked out the door. Loud music blasted everywhere. I had completely forgot that the Easter kingdom was marching today... I jogged to catch a carriage. I hopped on the side of it and waited to get to a point that was close enough. However the crowd got so large that they had to stop the carriage. "Great... Now Im going to have to go through the alley way." I mumbled. Confused, I stared at the directions as I walked. They were extremely vague, which wasn't a surprise considering my sister wrote them... I bumped my head into something hard.

"It seems like a little mouse lost its way." I looked up only to see an imperial soldier from Easter. I realized they were referring to me. "O-oh! No Im not lost..." I stuttered. "This little mouse should come with us and have some tea..." The soldier suggested. I glared at him. "I have somewhere I need to go!"

The soldiers friend came up to me. "You're even cuter when you're scared!" He crooned. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. The soldiers stopped and stared behind me. A warm hand lightly fell on my shoulder. "There you are sweetheart. Sorry I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for you." A calm male voice said quietly. "Hey! We're not done with her!" The soldier shouted. My rescuer smirked and put his arm around me. "Oh really? Because to me, it looked like you two-" He pointed to the two soldiers and made a swift movement to the right. "-were just leaving." The two soldiers suddenly started to animatedly walk in the opposite direction.

"Don't hold it against them... They're really not all that bad." My rescuer smiled. He had shaggy midnight blue hair with hair falling in front of his ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a cloak of some sort. Maybe he's a wizard... "I'll be your escort for today. Now... Where too?" He questioned. "Uhh, my sisters work place. The French bakery." He looped his arm around mine and started walking. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "don't be alarmed, but Im being followed. So just act naturally, ok?" My face flushed red and I nodded my head mindlessly. "O-ok..." We continued walking down the alley. I started to hear swishing noises. I looked up at my rescuer with worry. He smiled and apologized. "It seems like you're involved..." He started walking at a faster pace. I could see moving black blobs in my peripheral vision. I clenched my rescuers shirt. The black blobs started blocking the path in front of us. He held me closer. "Hold on." He ordered. I shut my eyes as we approached them. Suddenly, he jumped up into the sky. I opened my eyes in shock. The young man gently took both of my hands to support me. We were floating in the air! I felt as light as a feather! He guided me closer to him. "Now, start walking." He smiled. I stretched my legs out and started to walk on air. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed, cheerfully laughing. "Not so hard is it?" He said. He continued to float with me across town and over crowds. "You're a natural." he complimented. I snuggled in closely to him. We reached the balcony of my sisters store. He gently placed me down on solid ground. The young man leaned in closer and caressed the side of my face. He whispered in my ear. "You should probably wait a while before going outside again. Just let me lure them off." "Okay." I nodded. He kissed my hand and floated back up to the ledge. I blushed as my hand slipped away from his. "That's my girl." He let go of my hand and jumped off of the ledge. "Wait!" I yelped. I rushed over to the ledge to see where he had gone, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. Sighing, I gazed at the sky. Had this been a dream all along?


End file.
